1. Field of the Invention
Adjustable Soaker Hose Support Assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For many years soaker hoses that have an elongate transverse cross section of narrow width, and with a number of longitudinally spaced water discharge openings therein from which fine jets of water flow, have been used in the watering of desired areas of the earth, a major problem in the use of such soaker hoses, particularly in rolling or inclined areas, is to maintain the hose in such relationship to the earth surface that a desired area of the latter is watered.
The primary object in devising the present invention is to supply a number of assemblies that are driven into the ground in desired spaced relationship adjacent the area to be watered, with the assemblies thereafter having the soaker hose removably mounted thereon, and the hose after being so mounted being manually adjustable to direct water from the discharge openings onto a particular area to be watered.
Another object of the invention is to supply assemblies capable of removably holding soaker hoses of various widths thereon to permit first one area of the earth to be watered, and then by manual adjustment of the assemblies changing the angular relationship of the hose and discharge openings relative to the earth surface to allow other areas of the latter to be watered.
A still further object of the invention is to provide soaker hose support assemblies that are simple and easy to use, are of simple mechanical structure, are susceptible to being injection molded from a high impact polymercized resin, may be driven by a hammer into hard compacted earth, require little or no maintenance attention, and will not corrode or discolor even after prolonged usage.